criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spank Her Til’ Death/Transcript
Mia: Isn’t that one of the suspect, from your last case? **Mia: Oh god! This is horrible! We have to investigate immediately! Chapter 1 *Investigate “Capture The Flag” region (Victim identified: Felicia De Witt) **Mia: Felicia De Witt, was her name, you say...... **Mia: The poor girl!!! Just look at her torso! She must have been whipped to death!! **Mia: Other than the body, have you picked something up..... **Mia: Isn’t that one of the Jipling bags? The one that has a monkey? **Mia: The tag proves, this one is pre-ordered, so the owner must have chosen the money’s name.... So, hopefully they named it after themselves....... **Mia: The monkey’s name is Natty!!!! **Mia: We know someone who’s nickname is Natty! Natasha Walker! **Mia: Lets go talk to her! *Inform Natasha of her friend’s death (1 star) **Natasha: Officers! Why did you stop the game! My team was about to win!! **Mia: If you kept up playing, you’d have destroyed every clue, in the crime scene! **Mia: Natty, your friend, Felicia was murdered!!! **Natasha: FELICIA IS DEAD!!!! **Mia: Yes.... We’re sor- **Natasha (crying): Why is this happening to me.... first it’s Tomi.... and now her.......... **Mia: Natty.... D-do you know where the last place Felicia went to..... **Natasha: N-no.... I haven’t seen her for 2 hours.... b-but I know where her killer must be!! **Natasha: An hour before the game begins, most of us wait in the sitting room........ **Natasha: I don’t know whether the killer likes to show up early, late, or on time! But just in case.... I think you should search the room.... **Mia: Thanks for the info, Natasha! *Investigate sitting room **Mia: I know who this belongs to! It’s Julian’s sweater! He’s the only one in the Purple Team, who’d wear such a thing! **Mia: But, I have no idea what that black substance, on the handkerchief is? We should collect a sample for Sploder! *Return sweater to Julian (1 star) **Mia: I believe that sweater is yours, Julian! **Julian: Thank you. However, I left it on the sitting room, so I’d be able to run without getting hot... **Mia: Oh....... sorry....... **Julian: It’s okay, after all, you have stopped us from playing the game, I’m assuming it’s because of murder.... **Mia: And you’re right.... Did you know, Felicia De Witt....... **Julian: Yes... She used to attend Fairview High, but left at sophomore year for another school..... **Julian: She’s the one who got murdered isn’t she...... **Mia: Yes..... **Julian: Poor her.... She didn’t even have the chance to get over her sister’s death.... *Collect black substance from handkerchief (1 star) **Mia: Now that we collected the substance, lets give it to Sploder, to analyze! *Send black substance to Sploder **Mia: Sploder, what is the black substance on the hank- **Mia: Sploder, what is thi- **Sploder (with makeup on): Don’t say a word, it’s Hasuro who done this to me!!! **Mia (trying not to giggle): Oh...... **Sploder: Anyway, the substance you’ve given me, is black eyeliner, and seeing how black it looks on the handkerchief, the girl must have wore a lot of it!! **Mia: A girl that wears excess eye liner! Why... that’s Cindy! **Mia: After lying about me to Hasuro.... I don’t really want to speak to her! But we’ve got no choice! *Talk to Cindy (1 star) **Cindy: Can you tell me, what’s the fuck is going on?! We were having a good time, and you just ruined it all! **Mia: Because apparently, having fun is more important than investigating a murder!! **Cindy: A girl got murdered? Oh wow... what a surprise!! **Cindy: This is literally, like... the thirtieth time someone murdered! Why make a big deal about that!!! **Mia: Can’t you just shut it!!! **Mia: Did you know Felicia De Witt?! **Cindy: I’ve got no idea who she is! **Cindy: Ugh.... I’m wasting my time here! I’d rather drink Fanta, and a peanut butter and jam sandwich with Julian!! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer ties knots; Killer attribute: Killer drinks Fanta) **Hasuro: I THINK I’M GETTING MY LUCK BACK!!! **Mia: You think?! Why? **Hasuro: Neither, the last case’s victim or this one, are HOT!!!!! **Mia: ............ **Mia: Anything concerning the murder..... **Hasuro: Of course!!! Of course!!!! **Hasuro: I found two clues. Except one of them isn’t really helpful... **Hasuro: The unhelpful clue, is that judging by the ropes, the killer knows how to tie knots. And that isn’t really helpful, since everyone in camp, knows how do so.... **Hasuro: But the helpful one, is that I found a mixture if orange juice and sparkling water on the body... **Hasuro: These are ingredients used, to make Fanta! A popular drink!! **Mia: Thank you Hasuro, we’ll add both to the profile..... Later..... **Mia: First, lets tick “ties knots” to all the suspects in the list.... **Mia: What we know about the killer, is that they know how to tie knots, which everyone in camp does, and drinks Fanta! **Mia: We know two suspects who fit more attributes.... **Mia: We haven’t found the murder weapo- **Alyssa: Loukas! Laurent! **Alyssa: I think I found a possible weapon for the murder! Chapter 2 **Alyssa: Loukas! Laurent!! **Alyssa: I’ve been at the stables, to ride horses!!! **Alyssa: One of the whips! I-It has blood on it!!!! **Mia: A bloody whip!! That could be our murder weapon!!! **Mia: Come on, Hamilton! We’ve got to go to the stable house!! *Investigate stable house **Mia: That must be the whip, Alyssa was speaking of! We have to send it to Bruno! **Mia: You know, who that cap belongs to?! A Zachary Partridge? **Mia: Hamida kept telling me about the cute suspects she’ve met, isn’t he supposed to be in the Industrial District? What brings him here? **Mia: Whatever it is! We can just ask him for an explanation! **Mia: Not to mention, I think we need to talk to Alyssa.... *Talk to Alyssa (1 star) **Mia: Thank you for showing us the murder weapon, Alyssa.... **Mia: Now.... we have to ask you some questions, did you happen to meet Felicia De Witt..... **Alyssa: Y-yes.... I’ve met her.... **Alyssa: We weren’t friends or anything.... but she was so sweet..... I can’t think anyone who’d murder her.... **Alyssa: I’ve heard about Galinda and her friend, brutally murdering her sister, and how they escaped arrest.... **Alyssa: And, to be honest.... I think one if them, or both of them were the ones who killed her........ **Mia: Seems like a good theory, but we can’t jump to such conclusion. Thanks again, for your help, anyway. *Talk to Zachary (1 star) **Zachary: I know you! You’re the officer who arrested my Dolly’s killer! It’s nice to see you again! **Mia: Speaking of being nostalgic..... don’t you live in the Industrial District?! **Zachary: I do! But I decided to pull myself together, and instead of making a living out of theft, and dirty deals! I got myself a job in this camp, as the Red Team counselor! **Mia: Good for you. **Mia: During your career here, did you happen to come across Felicia De Witt..... **Zachary: Felicia... she’d the one who got murdered..... **Zachary: Yes... I did meet her, and we got along quite well.... **Zachary: We’d often share our meals, for example: I’d give her half of my peanut butter and jam sandwich for a slice of pizza, or my can of Coke for her can of Fanta...... **Zachary: It’s a pity she died... I’ll miss having her here... *Send horse whip to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer eats peanut butter and jam sandwich) **Bruno: Mia. Hamilton. That whip here, is indeed the murder weapon! It matched the wounds on the victim’s torso! **Bruno: Apart from that confirmation, I also found found some clues.... **Bruno: The weapon was sticky from the peanut butter, and the jam that was not the stem! **Bruno: These two things, prove that the killer must have enjoyed a peanut butter and jam sandwich, before murdering the victim! Later..... **Mia: Hamilton, do you think it’s a good idea, to look through the sitting room, again? *Investigate couch **Mia: Isn’t that the victim’s vest? She wasn’t wearing it, when we saw her at the crime scene! **Mia: And no wonder, why she didn’t! Someone have tore it off, in such an unfixable way!! **Mia: We have to send this to Sploder! He may find something that could tell us, who did this! **Mia: Also that photo of the lad.... someone written over it! **Mia: Lets recover the faded text! *Send torn vest to Sploder **Sploder: Damn..... whoever done this, must have been pretty pissed.... **Mia: Indeed, you’ve got any idea who would have done this?! **Sploder: Yes..... while analyzing it, I found strands of blonde hair over the vest.... **Mia: Blonde hair! We only got one blondie in our suspect list! Cindy! **Mia: But what made her so mad on the victim, that she’d rip off her clothes! Lets grill this on her!! *Ask Cindy why she ripped off Felicia’s clothes (1 star) **Mia: Cindy, I knew you were immature, but what made you rip off, that victim’s clothes!! **Cindy: WHAT YOU SAID TO ME IS EXACTLY, WHY I DID THIS!!!! **Mia: Because the victim called you, immature?! **Cindy: YES! Or at least she intended it! **Cindy: I was just minding my own business at the sitting room, when suddenly she mocked my fashion sense, and referred it as “childish”!! **Cindy: I had to teach her a lesson, so I went up to her, and ripped off her vest, while she was wearing it!! **Mia: And hopefully, that’s the only thing you’ve done, and you haven’t went as far as murder! *Recover faded text (1 star) **Mia: The text on the photo is “This is all Felicia’s fault”..... **Mia: What did Felicia do, that had anything to do with the man in the photo?! **Mia: Maybe we’ll know, if we asked the person who wrote this.... **Mia: There is no signature, but that doesn’t matter, as we have Yoyo in our team! *Send the photo to Yoyo **Mia: Yoyo! Have you figured out who wrote over that boy’s photo... **Yoyo: Yes.... **Yoyo: The style of the handwriting is cute and girly, which makes the writer a female.... **Yoyo: The fact that each letter took 3 seconds to write, means that you’re looking for a child.... **Mia: A little girl? There are many little girl scouts at camp, but considering Natasha is the only one in our suspect list, lets start by talking to her! *Ask Natasha if she wrote over the boy’s picture (1 star) **Mia: Natasha, did you write this, and if you did, what do you mean, by saying “This is all Felicia’s fault”?! **Natasha: I wrote this, because it’s her fault the boy left his job! **Natasha: The boy in the photo, was the counselor of The Blue Team...... **Natasha: I found him so handsome and sweet, that I developed a crush on him... **Natasha: A couple of days ago, I was eating a peanut butter and jam sandwich with Felicia, and told her that I had a crush on Damien McSlaughter... **Natasha (angry): She found it funny, and told Damien about it, he didn’t find this funny, and so left his job, to avoid other girl scouts drooling over him!! **Mia: And it was a noble thing of the boy to do.... We just you didn’t punish Felicia for this... At the cabin... **Mia: I have updated the suspects’ profile.... **Mia: Now... we have to think, who’d kill Felicia? **Mia: We know Cindy despised her for mocking her fashion sense.... **Mia: And Natasha did too, because the victim was the reason, her crush left camp... **Mia: However, the others didn’t care about the victim, and one seems to like he- **Randall: Mia! Hamilton!!!! **Randall: The contestants! They are starting another game of Capture The Flag!!! Chapter 3 **Mia: I have updated the suspects’ profile.... **Mia: Now... we have to think, who’d kill Felicia? **Mia: We know Cindy despised her for mocking her fashion sense.... **Mia: And Natasha did too, because the victim was the reason, her crush left camp... **Mia: However, the others didn’t care about the victim, and one seems to like he- **Randall: Mia! Hamilton!!!! **Randall: The contestants! They are starting another game of Capture The Flag!!! **Mia: NOW?! B-but we aren’t done with the murder yet! They’ll mess up the crime scene!! **Mia: We’ve got to stop them immediately, Hamilton!! At the Capture The Flag region.... **Mia: STOP!!! **Campers: Get outta the way!!! You ain’t holdin’ no sword, let us players have some fun! **Mia: I may not be holding a sword, but we’re holding the murder investigation by ourselves, if you touch one thing gets, you’ll all be arrested for vandalizing a crime scene!! **Mia: Now lets take another look in the region, before we leave!! *Investigate trees **Mia: You found Felicia’s phone! That’s great! It’s a good thing there’s no password, so we just have to send it to Clay! **Mia: Also, do you think this torn document, could be of help? If so, lets restore it.... *Fix torn document (1 star) **Mia: Turns out the document is a complaint, sent from the victim to the camp director.... **Mia: Here.... it says she wanted to report the Red Team for bullying kids from other teams.... **Mia: The fact the whole team, were a group of bullies, gives a bad impression on Zachary.... we’ve got to speak with him..... *Talk to Zachary, concerning the victim’s complaint (1 star) **Mia: Zachary, we’d like to have a talk abou- **Zachary: Hide it! Nobody should see this! I’d be in deep trouble!! **Zachary: Look.... I understand what my kids did was bad, but I had no control over them! THEY’RE UNBEARABLE!!! **Zachary: I don’t want the director to know, if he did, the blame will go to me, and I’d get fired!! **Zachary (crying): I don’t want to lose that job! It’s the best I could get! I don’t want to result to breaking the law again! **Mia: We understand that you are in a desperate state, but if we found out you killed Felicia, to prevent her from reporting you, losing your job is the least you have to fear! *Send phone to Clay **Clay: To start with, I haven’t found any link between the victim with either of our dangerous cults! **Mia: That’s good... but we want something relevant to the murder..... **Clay: That’s where I’m getting.... **Clay: In her WhatsApp, I saw that she sent a message to Alyssa, accusing her of playing favorites.... **Mia: Alyssa playing favorites?! But how.... What did she mean? **Mia: We need to ask Alyssa herself about this.... *Ask Alyssa what the victim means (1 star) **Mia: Alyssa, we looked through the victim’s phone, and we learnt that you’ve been playing favorites! **Alyssa: I didn’t! Felicia mistook everything...... **Alyssa: Julian and I, have been dating for 4 months now.... **Alyssa: 3 hours ago, Felicia was walking, and saw me making out with him.... **Alyssa: The moment she saw that, she accused Julian of sexing his way, into earning badges!!! And threatened to report me for taking advantage of my position!! **Alyssa: All of which, isn’t true!! **Mia: The victim sure did overreact, I hope you didn’t kill her for wanting to report you and Julian.... **Mia: Speaking of Julian, I think we should talk to him again..... *Speak to Julian (1 star) **Mia: Julian, we’ve heard about your relationship with our team counselor.... **Julian (affectionate): You did? Oh well.... Isn’t she just smart, beautifu- **Mia: She is indeed all that, but we’re not here to discuss this, we know the victim suspected you of sleeping with Alyssa, in order to earn badges.... **Julian: Wait! What? But that’s not true! **Mia: It doesn’t seem true to us either, but we just thought that we should speak to you.... **Mia: Hopefully, you didn’t kill Felicia, for her suspicions... Later....... **Mia: Hamilton, I think we should take another peep at thee horse stables.... *Investigate horse stable **Mia: Those ropes! These are the ones used to tie the victim! **Mia: Lets send them to Bruno!! **Mia: An empty Fanta can...... we know the killer drinks that..... **Mia: Sending it to Sploder, may give us some more clues! *Send ropes to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer wears camo clothes) **Mia: Bruno, we know the killer used those ropes to tie up the victim! Did you find anything that’ll help us arrest our killer!!! **Bruno: T’was difficult, but with the help of Sploder, we found something.... **Bruno: A patch of fabric! Which reveals that the killer wears camo! **Mia: So the killer likes to camouflage! Whatever they try to do, they can’t hide from us! *Send Fanta can to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears black face paint) **Mia: Sploder! Did the killer leave anything on the can! **Sploder: Yes! And it was a black substance! But this time, it’s not eyeliner! **Sploder: It was face paint! Black facepaint! **Sploder: And seeing that you just stopped a game of Capture the flag, many people are wearing this! **Mia: But not everyone! Which means it’s still a helpful clue! Later..... **Mia: Hamilton! It’s time for our killer to be put behind bars! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Zachary! We thought you said you wanted to change your lifestyle! Why did you kill Felicia?! **Zachary: I didn’t kill Felicia! You couldn’t find clues against the killer, so you’re pinning it on me! **Mia: If we were able to pin a murder on anyone we wish, we’d have arrested Cindy instead. However, she doesn’t wear camo.... **Zachary: You literally found the body, during capture the flag! Most of us are wearing this! I’m surprised that Cindy, wasn’t wearing it! **Mia: We know that! And we know many are wearing black face paint as well, but you’re the only one of our suspects, who fit both, with the addition of drinking Fanta! **Mia: You claim to be a changed man! But you’re no better than you used to be! **Zachary (angry): What I used to be, was all Felicia’s fault! I don’t regret killing her! **Zachary: Back at high-school, I used to be a good kid, always doing my homework, and getting A’s at my assignments! **Zachary: During my senior year, I met Felicia! And we fell in love! **Zachary: However, a few months before my graduation, my dad died, and considering he didn’t like Felicia, I decided to dump her, out of respect for him... **Zachary: After writing my exams, and doing my SATs! I got a scholarship for my dream university!!! **Zachary (angry): However, Felicia was petty of the break up! That when she heard life was going well for me, she decided to ruin it! By lying to the cops, and telling them I RAPED her! **Zachary: I didn’t get arrested! But the accusations were listed on my record! And I ended losing my scholarship, and my mother kicked me out, for being a “disappointment”!!! **Zachary: And that is how I became an outcast! I hated Felicia ever since, and when I got that job, and saw her, I just had to make her pay!!! **Mia (sighs): ........... **Mia: Zachary... we’re very sorry that Felicia acted like a jerk, but you shouldn’t have murdered her... right now, you’re under arrest.... At the trial....... **Judith: Mr Partridge, it happens to be you are guilty of the murder of Felicia De Witt, how do you plead... **Zachary: Not guilty! Crushed dreams are worse than death itself!! **Judith: We sympathize with you, at the fact that the victim acted so heartlessly, towards you.... **Judith: However, murder is over-the-top! **Judith: Due to this, I sentence you to 30 years in prison!! After the trial..... **Mia: I honestly don’t feel bad for the victim... She acted like such a jerk... **Mia: If only Zachary could afford a lawyer, he’d have took those allegations off his record.... The Forest of Death (2/6) **Mia: We are done with the murder... **Mia: But, considering we’ve already been busy this whole day, I think we should investigate, to learn who is our team’s traitor! **Mia: You think there’s a chance, either Marisol or Galinda, have been in the sitting room? **Isaac: Hello, you must be the officers, who’ve been awarded during the election party...... **Mia: Yes, we are... **Isaac: I’d like to speak to you about something..... **Mia: Don’t worry, Hamilton will come to you, I’ll tell Diego to accompany you. *Talk to Isaac (1 star) **Diego: What can we help you with, Mr... **Isaac: Hemsworth, Isaac Hemsworth. **Isaac: I asked to talk to you, because lately, I’ve been researching about the mysterious disappearances, of the children in our camp! **Isaac: And I suspect there is a serial killer, who is targeting them! **Diego: A SERIAL KILLER! Again?! Do you know anyone, who would’ve done it! **Isaac: Yes... I’ve seen a teenage girl walking with a child, from my camp.... and today she was announced missing! **Diego: That must be the one, who’s neckerchief, you and Mia found with blood! **Diego: Who’s the girl she was walking with!!! **Isaac: I don’t know the name, and I’m not the best at describing appearances, so I took a photo... *Isaac: But..... I kinda lost it, while playing Capture The Flag.... **Diego: I guess know we’ve got to investigate! Lets go Hamilton! *Investigate Capture The Flag region **Diego: GREAT! The photo is torn, from all the people that stepped on it!! **Diego: Ugh.... Lets restore it! *Restore torn photo (1 star) **Diego: Look at her... the girl looks so young, she must have been 12 or something.... **Diego: The lady she’s with! Why! That’s Alyssa Bustamante!! **Diego: Does that mean, she could be the serial killer!! **Diego: You’re right! We should speak to her, about that! *Confront Alyssa on her being a potential serial killer (1 star) **Alyssa: Please make it quick! I’ve got to go check on the kids, I just hope they don’t speak of this stupid “Kinder Reaper” legend! **Diego: Kinder Reaper? What’s that! **Alyssa: A monster the child campers made up, that eats children, who wander at the woods! **Diego: That sounds similar to the serial killer we’re looking for! So the kids do have their suspicions as well! **Alyssa: Hmm.... So it IS real! Just not what they expected..... **Diego: About that Kinder Reaper.... we suspect it could be you!! **Alyssa: ME?! You’re joking, right? Do I look like a murderess to you?! **Diego: No. But, we’ve already learnt that we shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover! We know you walked with a girl, shortly before she was murdered! **Diego: And what makes it more suspicious, is that the girl is from another team!!! **Alyssa: Listen to me: You’re insane. If you want to discuss something serious, I told you where you’d find me. *Investigate sitting room **Mia: Cool! That must be Marisol’s bag, it’s the same design as the top, she’s wearing! **Mia: It’s advisable to look through it! Galinda didn’t leave much. However, Marisol is extroverted, there’s a lot of things going on her life! **Search bag (1 star) **Mia: You know.... I already told you Marisol is an extrovert... that means she must have photos of all her friends, in the digital camera! We should unlock it, and give it to Clay! *Unlock camera (1 star) **Mia: Now that it is no longer lucked! Lets see what Clay can do! *Send camera to Clay **Mia: Clay! Did you find you find out the identities of any New Olympian! **Clay: About that..... **Clay: It seems like, while you were investigating the murder... someone accessed the camera.... **Clay: And they deleted every photo, except the ones where Marisol, is with Galinda, Polly, or Katherine! **Mia: Oh no! She must have snuck through the camp, to remove any evidence of who her friends are! Now we can’t figure out who the traitor is! **Clay: Actually, we still can! Didn’t they mention they allow mortals to work with them, they just aren’t made members.... **Clay: I found a photo of Marisol, Galinda and Polly! And there is someone in the background! **Mia: HAMIDA!!! She’s the traitor! **Mia: I mean... it makes sense, she wasn’t really nice to most of us.... **Mia: We need to confront her on this! *Ask Hamida why she never said, that she was friends with Polly (1 star) **Hamida: Mia? Hamilton? Why do you look so... serious.... **Mia: Be honest with us, are you our traitor?! **Hamida: What the fuck? No! What makes you think like this.... **Mia: We already knew you were friends with Galinda and Marisol, and we also found out, Polly was your friend as well! **Hamida: Polly and I.... aren’t friends, I only met her through Marisol and Galinda.... **Hamida: Now come on.... You don’t actually think I’d be capable, to do all this.... **Mia: I really want to believe this, but I know you are smarter than you act, we’ll be keeping an eye on you... After a game of capture the flag... **Hasuro: I’ve hated Hamida the moment she was at the team... but I never though she’d go as far as betray us! I’m just glad it’s her, and no one that we actually give a fuck about! **Yoyo: Hasuro... don’t say that, besides we’re not sure... **Bruno: Although, it’s not confirmed, it’s risky to have her investigate with us, I suggest until we discover who the traitor is, Hamida shouldn’t help with any of our cases again... **Diego: I think we’re judging her too quickly, but I agree with you, Bru- **Matthew: HELP!!!!! HELP!!!! **Diego: Erm.... hello, what are you doing here? And why aren’t you wearing actual clothes? **Matthew: I just came from the lake! A girl from my team have been eaten by piranhas!!!